Nadie ve los pavos reales
by tuai
Summary: Algo tenía ese muchacho de quince años que fascinaba e incomodaba a la vez a cualquiera que cruzara la mirada con él. -LuciusBlaise-


**Notas:** Regalo de Navidad para **miss_black91** y **avada_kadaver**, que pidieron a Lucius y a Blaise, respectivamente. Y como soy así de tacaña lo junto en uno y van que se matan xDD. Espero que os guste, y que no se note mucho lo colocada de diversas sustancias (cafeína sobre todo) que iba cuando lo escribí. Mil gracias a la maravillosa **riatha** por el beteo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío excepto lo que es mío.

Las fiestas en Malfoy Manor nunca fueron el paradigma de la diversión. Siempre eran demasiado sofisticadas, demasiado estiradas, incluso cuando era una ocasión informal. Draco había invitado a algunos Slytherin a su casa, probablemente para exhibir el nuevo lago artificial que habían instalado en el jardín trasero. No faltaba la comida y la bebida, y los cuatro elfos domésticos correteando por los caminos empedrados, llenando copas y retirando platos vacíos.

Blaise se aburría. Era algo que le ocurría demasiado a menudo. Su madre lo llamaba apatía, él prefería pensar que el mundo no era suficientemente excitante. Y esa fiesta, desde luego, tampoco lo era. Draco había desaparecido de allí con Pansy hacía un rato, Crabbe y Goyle devoraban canapés como si les fuera la vida en ello, y un grupo de chicas –Daphne y su hermana, entre otras- se mojaban las piernas en el lago, con gestos exageradamente femeninos que algunos encontrarían atractivos. Blaise se entretenía observando los pavos reales paseándose alrededor de los setos.

Eran unos animales asombrosos, siempre tan serenos, tan elegantes. Había algo admirable en ellos, algo que los demás simplemente parecían pasar por alto. No se daban cuenta de que en un mundo lleno de depredadores, un pavo real blanco era casi un milagro. Blaise sabía que la gente normal no percibía ese tipo de cosas. Las personas normales, si tenían suerte, se convertían en depredadores; si no, eran devorados antes o después. Blaise no. Blaise era un pavo real, un animal único, fuera de lugar entre la vulgaridad que lo asediaba todo.

Solían decir de él que tenía encanto, o atractivo. Quizás eran sus ojos oscuros, su voz aterciopelada y la forma en la que las palabras fluían de su boca. Había algo que hacía que las miradas se posaran en él. Pero en realidad era una cosa más profunda que todo eso, más sutil. Algo tenía ese muchacho de quince años que fascinaba e incomodaba a la vez a cualquiera que cruzara la mirada con él. Puede que fuera precisamente eso.

-Son unos animales magníficos, ¿no crees?

Blaise salió de su ensimismamiento. Reconocía esa manera de hablar, de arrastrar las palabras, sólo que esta vez estaban libres de ese tono despectivo que Draco imprimía en todo lo que decía. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Lucius Malfoy, que observaba sus pavos un par de pasos detrás de donde él se sentaba. Uno de los animales agitó la cola con delicadeza, amenazando con abrirla.

-Lo son –reconoció Blaise, sorprendido por la interrupción. Había estado en Malfoy Manor varias veces, pero nunca había visto al padre de Draco dejarse caer por ninguna de las aburridas reuniones.

-Hay que tener cierta… -Lucius se paró a escoger las palabras cuidadosamente- sensibilidad especial para apreciarlos. –El pavo real finalmente abrió la cola, un gran abanico de copos de nieve, y los dos guardaron silencio un instante-. Blaise Zabini, si no me equivoco.

Asintió en silencio.

-Draco habla de ti a menudo.

No se sorprendió. Draco siempre hablaba demasiado.

Podía devolverle el cumplido, decir que Draco tampoco dejaba de hablar de él, de la pureza de su sangre, de la influencia que tenía en el Ministerio y, en conversaciones más privadas, de su cercanía al Señor Tenebroso. Podía, pero no lo hizo, porque si su intuición era correcta, Lucius no quería saberlo. Su hijo era tan distinto a él, tan poco digno de llevar su nombre, incluso… Puede que físicamente fueran una copia perfecta, pero toda esa majestuosidad (sí, majestuosidad era la palabra idónea) que Lucius desprendía no se encontraba en Draco. Y Blaise la había buscado a conciencia. Simplemente no estaba. Draco sólo era arrogancia, rencor, envidia, no había nada de majestuoso ni Malfoy en él.

-Y bien, espero –contestó finalmente. Por supuesto que hablaba bien de él. ¿Qué habría podido decir de él que no fuera bueno? No es que Blaise no tuviera comportamientos reprochables de vez en cuando (reprochables incluso para un Slytherin), pero hacía un gran trabajo ocultándolos de ojos curiosos como los de Malfoy.

-Sería inadecuado que te ofreciera una copa, supongo.

-Probablemente –reconoció Blaise, tras sopesarlo un segundo-, pero si usted no se lo cuenta a mi madre, yo no se lo contaré a su hijo –aseguró, con una media sonrisa que habría quedado fuera de lugar en la boca de cualquier otro adolescente de quince años.

Blaise se levantó del sillón en el que estaba recostado y siguió a Lucius hacia el interior de la casa, a través del camino delicadamente empedrado. No se molestó en comprobar si les observaba alguien; eso lo habría convertido en algo sospechoso, anormal, _reprochable_. Le siguió a través de salones y pasillos decorados con elegancia clásica. Madera oscura, pesadas cortinas de intenso color rojo y grandes sillones de apariencia incómoda. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos. Blaise habría jurado que todos eran la misma persona de no ser por las placas doradas fijadas al marco. Había hombres y mujeres, todos apellidados Malfoy, todos perfectamente rubios, con los inconfundibles ojos claros. Puede que lo inconfundible de los ojos no fuera el color, sino la mirada que proyectaban; una indescifrable mezcla entre prepotencia y perversidad.

No hablaron demasiado. Si Lucius notaba que Blaise se fijaba especialmente en algún retrato u objeto decorativo, dedicaba un par de frases a explicar de dónde procedía. A veces esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha, parecía que Blaise se fijaba en las cosas adecuadas. Ignoraba los grandes objetos ostentosos, y prestaba atención a la pequeña salsera de plata en una vitrina, que perteneció a Alderic Malfoy en 1343, que era señor de todo el condado de Longueville, o un candelabro de cristal labrado que Fabrice Malfoy recibió de manos del propio Luis XIV.

Lucius paró frente a una puerta cerrada, y sacó una pequeña llave dorada del bolsillo de su túnica para accionar la cerradura. La estancia que se abrió ante él era un pequeño (en comparación con el resto de la casa) despacho, o más bien una biblioteca con un escritorio en el centro. Unas tupidas cortinas tapaban las ventanas, dejando la habitación en sombras, sólo iluminada por la cálida luz temblorosa del fuego en la chimenea. Parecía mentira que en el exterior, al otro lado de esas cortinas, fuera una abrasadora tarde de verano, pero ahí dentro el ambiente era acogedor y hasta fresco, si se alejaba del fuego. Hizo un gesto a Blaise para que pasara y cerró la puerta tras él.

Lucius se acercó a un pequeño aparador que hacía las veces de mueble-bar, mientras dejaba a Blaise deleitarse observando los volúmenes de su biblioteca.

-En esa pared están todas las primeras ediciones. Heredadas de mi familia, la mayor parte, y en francés. Algunas compradas en subastas. Es escandaloso de lo que llegan a desprenderse algunas familias para sanear sus cuentas. –Extrajo dos vasos del mueble-. Es probablemente lo más valioso de toda la casa. ¿Qué bebes?

Lo cierto es que Blaise no acostumbraba a beber. Alguna copa de vino en las fiestas de su madre y algunos tragos de las botellas que escabullía Nott de las cocinas, pero nunca más que eso, no se permitía emborracharse. Los borrachos le parecían obscenos. Lucius pareció darse cuenta y, con mucha naturalidad, le ofreció un jerez dulce que supuso que su inexperto paladar apreciaría.

-No sabía que era usted tan…

-¿Bibliófilo? –sugirió, indicándole un sillón en el que sentarse, mientras él lo hacía en el opuesto-. Lo considero mi particular manera de coleccionar arte, mucho menos pomposa que los grandes cuadros que hay en el resto de la casa. El arte es algo poderoso –reflexionó, mirándole a los ojos, como viendo más allá de sus pupilas oscuras, como penetrando en lo más hondo de su mente-. El arte diferencia al ser humano de los animales; la capacidad de apreciar la belleza. –Sus cejas se contrajeron, casi imperceptiblemente. -Hay seres humanos que hablan y se mueven como nosotros, pero realmente son poco más que criaturas salvajes. La mayor parte, de hecho.

Blaise se sintió turbado. No era fácil (por no decir que no era _normal_) tener una conversación así con el padre de… con el padre de nadie, en realidad. De repente se sintió más conmovido de lo que se había sentido en años, con el jerez quemándole la garganta y los ojos helados de Lucius abrasándole la piel. Extrañamente sorprendido, justo cuando pensaba que a sus 15 años nada podía sorprenderle ya.

Él se dio cuenta, por supuesto. Le leía como si llevara los pensamientos escritos en la frente. Se preguntó si sería así con todo el mundo o si sería al único al que hacía sentir incómodo. ¿Era 'incómodo' la palabra? No era incomodidad, era algo parecido a fascinación. Una fascinación que no era del todo sana. Malfoy sonrió con algo que podría haberse confundido con comprensión, si es que su cara hubiera permitido tal gesto. Puede que simplemente fuera interés.

-¿Está usando legeremancia conmigo? –aventuró Blaise, esperando no sonar demasiado osado.

-¿Tan obvio es? –reconoció- Lo lamento, pero tus pensamientos fluyen maravillosamente. La prosa de tu mente es… deliciosa, casi musical.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo sexualmente perverso que sonaba aquello saliendo de los labios de Lucius Malfoy. Inmediatamente se maldijo por permitirse pensar en eso, porque obviamente también lo habría captado. ¿Funcionaba así la legeremancia?

-Normalmente no me paro a leer a nadie mucho tiempo –continuó, dejándose llevar por la excitación-. La legeremancia es una habilidad muy útil, pero de doble filo. Cuando eres capaz de meterte en la mente de la gente te das cuenta de que nadie merece el esfuerzo, que la gran mayoría de las personas que te rodean son despreciables trozos de carne movidos por los instintos más primarios, sin un solo pensamiento complejo. No conocen la belleza, no conocen el amor. Se contentan con el placer sexual y lo llaman amor. No es más que infatuación, instinto básico de procreación. Y cuando algo es agradable a la vista lo llaman bello. Pero la belleza de verdad no apela a los ojos, sino al alma.

Lucius parpadeó y se llevó su copa a los labios. Blaise se limitó a mirarle, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los perturbadores ojos claros de él.

-Cuando he captado tus pensamientos hoy he reconocido algo en ti, me he reconocido a mí mismo. Tú y yo somos iguales, distintos del resto -contestó antes de que Blaise se diera cuenta de la pregunta que quería formular-. No somos como ellos. Ellos están todos muertos por dentro, Blaise. Nadie nunca ve las cosas como nosotros la vemos. Nadie ve los pavos reales.


End file.
